paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save Ryder's Robot
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save Ryder's Robot". Review Title Card: Has Ryder on it, with some robotic music. Scene 1: Ryder is testing a robotic dog, with Rocky there as well. The dog is voice-activated, and also controlled with a remote. Skye and Rubble come over, and compliment Ryder on his robotic dog. Ryder then has Robo-Dog try digging, as Rubble is shown to whimper at the fact that he can dig. Robo-Dog digs a tunnel over under Zuma’s pup-house, and wake him up. Ryder apologizes to Zuma, and says “I see you’ve met Robo-Dog!” Zuma says “Yeah, he totally woke me up!” Ryder then has Robo-Dog fly, as the pups are amazed. Ryder has the pup fly around all over the air. Zuma says “Wow! It sure can fly!” Skye then has a worried look on her face. Marshall asks Ryder what else Robo-Dog can do, as Ryder says that it can run super-fast. Marshall then says “Awe, no robot can outrun me!” Zuma then tells Marshall that sounds like a challenge, as Chase starts Marshall and Robo-Dog to the starting line. Analysis: ***, It’ll continue in the next scene, but the synopsis so far for this episode is absolutely awesome. The story here is that Ryder has this robot that can do everything the pups can do, but automatically and mashed into one. That’s why Rubble and Skye got worried. It’s a good angle. Scene 2: Chase starts the pups in running, as Marshall takes an early lead, but trips over some wood that is holding bushes, as Robo-Dog takes the lead. Keep note that the pups are cheering Marshall on instead of Robo-Dog. Marshall then quickly takes the lead from robo-Dog, but slips on literally nothing, and gets stuck in the log, only to be pushed out by Robo-Dog. Ryder then has the robot do “turbo power”, as it goes flying past him. Marshall trips again, and crashes into Ryder, who is sent into Robo-Dog, breaking his antenna in the process. Robo-Dog then digs multiple holes in the yard, as Ryder says that he can’t control it. Analysis: **1/4, It gets the “Storyline continuity” phrase. Scene 3: Mr. Porter gives a man a burger, with onions. As the man starts to eat his burger, Robo-Dog swipes it from him, and sends it into a car. Robo-Dog then flies to City Hall, and sends the Mayor and Chickaletta into the flowers at City Hall. The Mayor then calls Ryder, assesses the situation, and tells Ryder that he must stop that robot. Ryder tells the Mayor not to worry. The pups acknowledge Ryder’s call, as Marshall tells Rocky to watch his step so he doesn’t fall into a hole, as he falls in one himself. The other pups then run toward Marshall, as they all roll into the Elevator. Marshall says, as all the pups are in a dog-pile in the Elevator, “That is how we roll.” All the pups moan. That’s gold. Analysis: ***1/4, Robo-Dog has good instinct and aim to first fly right to that man’s burger and throw the same burger right into the windshield of a car 30 feet below him. Anyways, it gets a high rating because of Marshall. He’s a good character when he’s not overdone. Lookout: Skye is needed to use her helicopter and goggles to locate Robo-Dog. Rocky is needed to build something to help catch Robo-Dog. The other pups are to help clean up the mess Robo-Dog is making around town. Scene 4: Skye arrives at City Hall, where the Mayor is freaking out, telling Skye the location of which Robo-Dog went. Skye tells Ryder that it’s not at City Hall. Robo-Dog is then seen flying straight through the water tower, making holes within the tower in the process, making water spill out. Katie is trying to get Cali to get in the bath, but Robo-Dog then shows up, making them both jump into the bath. A few bottles of soap fall into the water. Robo-Dog then flies through the ceiling, as Katie says “I guess it didn’t want to use the doggy-door. Awesome line. Skye spots Robo-Dog flying around downtown Adventure Bay. Rubble and Zuma help Mr. Porter pick up the fruits at his shop, as Robo-Dog comes and spills them all around the place again. Ryder and Rocky then come over, and ask them if they have seen Robo-Dog, which Mr. Porter says “You can say that.” That’s funny. Skye calls Ryder to tell him that Robo-Dog is coming straight for her, as Ryder tells her to direct Robo-Dog to Rocky’s truck. Analysis: ***3/4, The story arch was developed so well in this episode, and that’s not even sarcasm. Mr. Porter’s and Katie’s lines were both great, it’s kind of sad that the secondary characters are better in this episode than the main characters, but whatever. Scene 5: Rocky has placed a magnet on a launcher, as Skye then flies with Robo-Dog in tow. Rocky shoots the magnet, which lands right on Robo-Dog. Skye then lowers her hook to try to connect it to the magnet. On her second try, she succeeds, and brings Robo-Dog down to the ground. Analysis: **, More storyline continuity. Scene 6: Skye lowers Robo-Dog to Ryder and the pups, as Ryder solemnly turns Robo-Dog off. Rocky then comes over, and gives Ryder a new antenna, as Ryder replaces the old antenna with the new one. He turns Robo-Dog on, and it works, as everyone is happy again. Ryder thanks the pups, as Rocky says “Well, you know, Ryder, if you’re ever in trouble...” Zuma then says “Just yelp for help!” Ryder asks the pups if they want to play with Robo-Dog, as all the pups are shown to be happy. Analysis: ***, Thank jesus for Rocky and Zuma. I believe that they are the two best pups, but I know I will be disputed greatly for it. I was happy that they were the two pups to say Ryder’s lines, instead of it being Chase or Marshall for example, since they are overrated. Scene 7: The pups are shown to be doing random things with Robo-Dog, until Marshall does a tailspin with Robo-Dog, as he lands on him. The show goes silent, as Ryder tries to control Robo-Dog. As he thinks it’s broken again, he gets back up, as Ryder says “Now that’s one happy pup!” Analysis: **1/2, A Happy-go-lucky ending with a good line to end it. Final Analysis It gets a 6 out of 10. This was a decent episode. There were many good lines given by multiple characters, and the story arch was developed well. That's what makes a good episode, in my opinion. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Rocky - Was a first responder and was great throughout the episode. 2. Ryder - He was a great character in this episode. 3. Robo-Dog -- That was a good debut. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.804 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode